Everything You're Not
by Nicolette May Summers
Summary: What if Luke was dating Annabeth and he cheated?What if Annabeth made a song up to sing to him in front of the whole camp?What if Percy is there to comfort her?AU Silena & Charlie are alive,Luke wasn't Kronos and Annabeth and Percy aren't dating yet.  Read Author's Note at the end first!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first one-shot fanfic! Ah! I'm so excited! Well, here it is. There will be Percabeth in this chapter so just wait. Oh, and this is an alternate universe. Luke isn't dead, Percy and Annabeth aren't dating(yet), Luke and Annabeth are dating and it's after the war and Luke wasn't Kronos. Oh, and Silena and Beckendorf aren't dead.**

**DISCLAIMER-I am not, nor will I ever be Rick Riordon. So, I don't own PJO.**

Annabeth's POV

I was walking towards the beach. I was so excited! Luke had called me over there! I hope he was going to say the three words every teenage girl wants to hear. He never did anything for me but I was hoping he would today. Silena kept telling me that she didn't like me with Luke because he didn't give me love or respect. Just something in between. She said that Charlie always treated her perfectly. She said that Luke didn't treat me good enough.

"Luke!" I called, seeing a silhouette in the distance. I ran towards him but stopped dead in my tracks.

Luke was there, making out with _another_ girl. An Aphrodite girl. I burst into tears.

"Luke!" I shrieked, "Get over here!"

He got up and his eyes widened, "Oh, Annabeth, you weren't supposed to see that."

I put my hands on my hips, "I can't believe you!" I shrieked, "You cheated on me and now, we're done!" and I stormed away.

I was in my cabin crying the rest of the night with Silena by my side, handing me tishues and comforting me.

"I am so sorry Annabeth. You know, whenever my heart is broken, I write a song about it and I sing it to the heartless vlacas**(it means idiot)** who broke my heart." Silena said, handing me a pencil and paper. I got a mischievous grin on my face and began to write.

On my way to the campfire, I told Silena to tell Chiron that I wanted to sing something. She agreed and I sat down on a log next to my best friends, Percy, and Grover. Silena sat down on my left side and held my hand and gave me a reassuring looks. I looked to my right and saw Percy and Grover giving me questioning looks and I just shook my head.

Chiron walked up in front of everyone then, "Everyone, we have a volunteer to sing a song she wrote, our own Miss Annabeth Chase!" he announced and everyone clapped.

I walked up and said, "Hey guys, this song is dedicated to Luke Castellan." After I said that, I could've swore I saw Percy's smile turn to a frown and his eyes went to the ground. My glance then went to Silena. She gave me an encouraging smile.

"Hit it guys." I said to the guitarists and drummers and backup singers who had the music.

And I began, "I've been bruised and I've been broken  
Can't believe that I put up with all this pain  
I've been used and I was choking on the promise I would never fall again (umm)  
I used to sing to your twisted symphony  
The words that had me dropped inside your misery  
But now I know the reason why I couldn't breathe  
Cause all I want is everything you're not(_I was dancing at this part)_  
So go ahead and slam the door  
Cause you can't shut me out_(Silena gave me an encouraging smile)_  
No I don't  
Don't care what you say  
Cause all I really, all I really want is everything you're not_(Percy's frown turned upside down at those words)_  
(never gonna break my heart again. Never gonna see my face again)  
Everything you're not (never wanna feel this way again)  
Your darkness was my weakness  
But it turns out that it only went so deep. (Deep)  
A meaningless diversion,  
That is all that you ever meant to me (me, me, me)  
And I am done with your twisted symphony  
The words that had me sound like stolen poetry  
I tore the pages and I can finally breathe  
Cause all I want is everything you're not  
So go ahead and slam the door cause you can't shut me out  
No I don't  
Don't care what you say  
Cause all I really, all I really want is everything you're not  
(never gonna break my heart again. Never gonna see my face again)  
I want a gentleman who treats me like a queen  
I need respect, I need love. Nothing in between.  
I will not spell it out for you if you can see  
Cause you're not worth it. You don't deserve it._(Luke's eyes went straight to the ground at those words as they did every line of this song)_  
And now I'm gone (everything you're not, not, not)  
Everything you're not (not, not)  
One, Two,Three!  
Cause all I want is everything you're not (thing you're not)  
So go ahead and slam the door cause you can't shut me out (shut me out)  
No I don't  
Don't care what you say  
All I really, all I really want is everything you're not  
(Never gonna break my heart again. Never gonna see my face again. Never wanna feel this way again)  
Oh Uh Oh Oh  
(Never gonna break my heart again. Never gonna see my face again. Never wanna feel this way again)  
Oh Uh Oh Oh  
(Never gonna break my heart again. Never gonna see my face again. Never wanna feel this way again)" and it faded out.

Everyone applauded.

"Thanks! Oh, and Luke? We're done." I said in front of everyone.**(Hey! That rhymed!)**

I walked off but didn't sit down at the bench. That took all of my willpower. I ran off into the woods and sat up against a tree trunk and sobbed.

"Annabeth?" a familiar voice interrupted my sobbing.

"Percy, go away." I sobbed.

"No, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Luke cheated. That's what's wrong. And that song was from my heart." I said.

"Well," Percy said, taking a seat next to me and grabbing my hand, "I think that that was very strong of you."

"Thanks." I said.

"Uh-huh." He mumbled, "Well, uh, Annabeth?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Well, I kinda, uh, have a, uh, c-crush on you." He blurted out.

My heart jumped, "Really?" I smiled.

"Yeah." He said, scratching behind his head.

"Oh, well good, because I have a crush on you too." I said confidently.

"Really? What a coincidence." He said, faking innocence.

"Yeah," I said, following his tone.

"So . . ." He said.

"So . . ." I repeated.

"So . . . wanna go out?" he asked.

"Sure, just one more thing." I said.

"What?" he asked, "Do you want to---"

But I cut him off with a kiss.

**How was that? That's the end of my very first one-shot! Oh, happy day! So, please review! I need any kind of review. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and read my other stories! Please review and love ya'll! Bye!**

**-Arabella Violet Gray**


	2. Goodbye: An Author's Note

**A/N: **_PLEASE READ ALL!_

Hey guys! So basically I'm done with this site :(

Being on it kinda saddened and broke me 'cuz of all the flamers. Anyway, though, I DID grow because of all you sweethearts out there!

If you'd like to check out my new profile on my new favorite writing site, here it is! I have 29 stories posted! The further you go back, the least professional, nice-looking and polished they'll be. HINT: The best ones are on the first page! :D

figment users / 41089  
(Erase the spaces! ;D)

There it is! Please, I'd love it if you all check me out. Thank you all for loving my work and helping me and all of that. I am now, if you'll read one of my stories on that site, a MUCH better author. I'm actually working on a book, "Aurinia", it's listed first, which I am going to publish after I finish, edit, polish it and reach 500 hearts. So, join the site and read, comment/review, react and heart! You don't have to, but I'd love you forever if you will.

AND, I'll give you a free virtual plate of cookies. Okay, well, if you're doing something for me, they're not TOTALLY free but...

Thank you all again. I love each of you, even if I don't totally know you.

So… goodbye if I don't see you on figment! I'll keep my account up on here and everything. I'll even check back in periodically to see if y'all still love me :D

Goodbye :D I'm so sad now… :'(

Goodbye for the third time.

Here are some parting words (lyrics, haha):

_I'm makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast, faces past and I'm home now …_

_Do the pretty girl rock, SING IT WITH ME NOW! Don't hate us 'cuz we're beautiful…_

_I feel cold and lost in desperation. You build up hope but failure's all you'd know. Remember all the sadness and frustration, and __**let it go…**_

_You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul… _(That one's for you, flamers of the world!)

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. And if you have a minute, why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere __**only**__**we know…**_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing too…_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6!..._

_Why don't ya come on over Valerie?..._

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was prayin' that you and me might end up together. It's like wishin for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most 'cuz you are __**my heaven…**_

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes. How sweet the love as it tore through them and now it's left me blind. The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out; you've left me in the dark! No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight, in the shadow of your heart…_

_I'm gonna steal your heart away…_

_Ignorance is your new best friend…_

_It was only just a dream…_

_Raise your weapon and it's over. How does it feel now, to watch it burn, burn, burn?..._

_She lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of the world that she's left behind. It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her. The angles were all wrong, now she's ripping wings off of butterflies. Keep your feet on the ground while your head's in the clouds. Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle…_

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe!..._

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down. Everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open…_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darlin' everything's on fire…_

_**I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came…**_

~Nikki/Ash


End file.
